The present invention relates generally to the field of decorative switch plates, and more particularly, is directed to combination switch plate and holder for replaceable photographs.
It is the usual practice to provide switch plates over wall switches in place in residential, commercial and industrial installations for lighting circuits, fans, small motors and other low wattage installations. The prior art switch plates serve the dual purposes of protecting the users from possible contact with exposed electrical contacts and also to provide a decorative finish in and about the wall switch installation.
It is also well known to provide decorative switch plates when desired, which decorative plates can be fabricated of polished metal, mirror, painted ceramic and the like to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the switch plate itself and thereby the wall area over adjacent to the wall switch. So far as is known to the applicants, however, no one has successfully employed in combination a switch plate and a holder for a photograph in a manner to permit the installation of a photograph in overfitting relationship to the switch plate and also to provide a convenient means to change the photograph whenever so desired.